R. Lee Ermey
R. Lee Ermey (1944 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Full Metal Jacket (1987)'' [Gunnery Sgt. Hartman]: Shot in the chest by Vincent D'Onofrio in the bathroom, while Matthew Modine looks on in shock. *''Mississippi Burning (1988)'' [Mayor Tilman]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his basement. *''I'm Dangerous Tonight'' (1990) [Lieutenant Ackman]: Killed by a possessed Mädchen Amick. *[[The Rift (1990)|''The Rift (Endless Descent)'' (1990)]] [Captain Phillips]: Killed in an explosion when he destroys the submarine in order to kill the remaining mutant creatures after he starts turning into one of them. *''The Terror Within II'' (1990) [Von Demming]: Killed by one of the mutants. *''Body Snatchers (1993)'' [General Platt]: Crumbles to dust (off-screen) when one of the alien pods assumes his form. We don't actually see what happens to him, but it's eventually established that we're seeing an alien duplicate (though it's unclear precisely when the substitution occurred). The alien duplicate is burned to death when Billy Wirth fires missiles at the base. *''Hexed ''(1993) [Detective Ferguson]: Killed by Claudia Christian. *''The Fighter'' (1994) [Benedict]: Killed in a fight with Olivier Gruner. *''On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Stone]: Shot to death with his own shotgun by Steven Seagal (when Steven twists his gun around), he then falls down a flight of stairs. (Thanks to Michael) *''Best of the Best: No Turning Back (1995)'' ''Brian'': Stabbed to death inside the training camp by Mark Rolston while Peter Simmons watches in horror. *''Escape from Alaska'' (1999) [Gary]: Killed in an avalanche. *''Life (1999)'' [Older Sheriff Pike]: Shot repeatedly to death with a shotgun by Ned Beatty as Ermey pulls a gun to shoot Eddie Murphy and Martin Lawrence. His body is later seen as Murphy retrieves his watch from Ermey’s pocket. *''The Chaos Factor ''(2000) [Col. Ben Wilder]: Killed in a plane crash/explosion when one of Fred Ward’s assassins, sabotages his plane. *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)'' [Sheriff Hoyt]: Run over repeatedly by Jessica Biel (as he shoots at her continuously) after she's hotwires his patrol car. Though it is very heavily implied in a canon comic book released in 2006 that Hoyt survived, we don’t know for sure *'' Willard (2003)'' [Frank Martin]: Torn apart by an army of rats under the control of Crispin Glover after being trapped in a descending elevator. (See also Ernest Borgnine's death in the 1971 version.) *''The Watch (2012)'' [Manfred]: Stomach ripped open by one of the aliens, his body is later seen when one of the aliens throws it at Ben Stiller. TV Deaths *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.: Pilot'' (1993) [Brisco County Sr.]: Shot to death by Billy Drago and Billy's gang. (He reappeared as a ghost in the subsequent episode Senior Spirit.) *''The X Files: Revelations (1995)'' [Reverend Patrick Findley]: Burned to death/throat crushed by a possessed Kenneth Welsh (after being pinned to a door/wall). His body is later seen when the F.B.I (including David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson) investigate. *''Action: Dead Man Floating'' (2000) [Titus Scroad]: Accidentally drowned in his swimming pool while drunk; his body is shown afterwards when Fab Filippo discovers him. *''House: Birthmarks (2008)'' [John House]: Dies (off screen) of an unspecified disease; his body is seen later on when his son (Hugh Laurie) pays his respects at his funeral. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Trophy (2010)'' [Walter Burlock]: Killed by Kat Foster. Ermey, R. Lee Ermey, R. Lee Ermey, R. Lee Category:2018 Deaths Category:Pneumonia victims Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:War Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Religion Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Legends Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Actors who died in Glen Morgan Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Actors who died in Harrison Ford Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Alan Parker Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Actors who died in Isaac Florentine Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Scrubs cast members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Toy Story Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in James Wong Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:United States Marine Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:War veterans